Heartless Desires
by TheOriginalPrincess
Summary: What happens after Rose plunges a stake into Dimitri in Russia? What'll she do? Starts near the end of Blood Promise. R&R please, thank you. AdrianxRose. Swearing etc. Due to a rude review, Adrian doesn't die in Chap 4, so calm your farm and read on
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Ok this is my newest fic, hope you guys like it. I thought of it randomly when I was thinking on my bean bag...again. Read and review, tell me what you think bout it please. thank you very much to all who've been reading and reviewing. :)**

**Might be co-writing an Adrian/Rose fic with Rose Melissa Ivashkov, we thought of some pretty good ideas(I hope you saved it coz I can't remember a single thing I said, we should catch up over the weekends). **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes or typos, I know there's a couple of sentences that didn't make sense in my other fics(mistakes :P)  
**

**anyways enjoy~**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

When the last of the sunlight when down in the horizon it merely revealed a tangle of human shapes, I tried to distinguish those who were still alive and those who were dead among the bodies that lay outside the house I was held in by Dimitri. My search was pointless, they were all dead. Darkness and fear crept over me. All those people were fed on…

_"My Roza, come with me and we can be together forever, no boundaries, no one to forbid our love."_ He held his hand out to me, I had to put a lot of self-control in myself from taking his hand, I will not turn Strigoi any day, not even for Dimitri, I don't want to prey on anyone and Dimitri hurt me enough by making me his personal bloodwhore, I hope Adrian didn't see those marks in that dream.

I was pressed up against the cool brick wall at the edge of the estate, the tall brick wall and perfectly cropped hedges were the only thing between me and freedom, then there's Dimitri.

_"I'd never join you Dimitri, not when you're Strigoi, NEVER!"_ I shrieked as a tear rolled down my cheek. My mind was shrouded by the good times Dimitri and I shared, why did God have to do this to him….to me?

He looked at me infuriated by my words and charged towards me. _"If you won't join me then I'll take you by force"_ he snarled under his breath.

_"Are you just going to dispose of me like you did to Galina?"_ I taunted.

It deadened my spirit and my will to live, here or elsewhere, what difference did it make? To die today or tomorrow or…later? We'd all die someday.

_"Just kill me Dimitri, to rid myself of all this pain"_ I cried. His vice grip was around my neck, it was cold there was no trace of Dimitri left in him anymore, only a predator toying with his prey.

Was this it?

Is this the end of my short-lived life?

A whirlpool of memories of the academy, my friends and my life flashed by, then there was Lissa, she was all alone, weeping with no one by her side. I couldn't leave her like that, our tearful goodbye was bad enough, and I had abandoned her, my best friend.

Then Adrian came across my mind, I owed him a lot, he funded my suicide mission and he was waiting for me back at the academy.

My mind snapped back to the present time and I slipped out of Dimitri's grasp and swung my leg to kick him, he caught my leg, I kicked him with my free leg before he could flipped me, then I ran, for my life, for the people I loved, they were waiting for my return, I couldn't leave them again, not without a word or a goodbye.

I ran onto the dark, bare and ghostly road, my head was throbbing with the familiar feeling. Mase! I yelled in my mind then a bunch of ghosts swooped by me as I ducked, I thought they were about to attack me, but they went for Dimitri. He was raging and swiping at the space around him, and then they slowly faded away to my dismay.

_"Roza, I'm getting tired of this game."_ He continued chasing me down the murky path. I stood at the bridge and thought about my friends, I'm sorry guys, I couldn't do it, I hesitated when I had the chance to stake him, I won't even make it back in one piece but at least I'm not Strigoi. I wished I could somehow telepathically send that to everyone.

_"I'm sorry, guys"_ I whispered to the black sky. I took a deep breath, shut my eyes and leaped into the darkness below.

Instead of crashing into the rushing water below, someone caught my arm and was lifting me back up to safety, I opened my eyes to find Dimitri holding on to my arm, the only thing between life and death for me.

_"Let go, Comrade"_ tears poured out. _"You're just making this harder"_ I added.

_"How many times have I told you not to call me that Roza?"_ he seemed like his old self again, don't be fooled Rose, I mentally slapped myself.

_"Then tell me why you won't let me die"_ I said almost inaudibly.

_"Because I want you"_ he muttered, it didn't even take him a second to think or blink, he said it like it so plainly that it hurt me, he was gone, my Dimitri was gone, my Russian God, my one true love.

_"Is that it?"_ I looked into his crimson red eyes.

_"Yes Roza, I want you more than anything in my life"_ he sighed, sounding like he was annoyed with a little kid.

He pulled me over the barricade and at his moment of weakness I plunged the stake deep into his heart, he gasped for air and his eyes were on me.

_"Wrong answer, Comrade"_ my voice was almost a whisper in the wind. _"You're meant to say 'Because I love you'"_ he smiled and I let him go over the edge of the bridge, I watched as my lover fell into the shadows beneath. It felt more like I was falling, like my heart fell along with him, I fell apart on the spot and screamed as tears flowed out endlessly. I did it, my promise to you my love.

I looked around me and saw dim light coming from the horizon, it was a car's headlights, the car approached me slowly and came to a halt, there was an old couple in the car, they offered a ride and I got in. they didn't ask me why I had blood splattered on my face and shirt.

They saw the silver stake that rested in my shaky hands, they were trembling. I took my mobile out and dialled the first number that came up on the 'recent calls' list.

_"Hello?" _I stopped breathing for a second.

_"Adrian?"_ I said after a long pause, I barely recognized my own voice, it was all croaky and broken, and I was tired, parched, cold and hungry.

_"You didn't-… That dream-…No-…Was-…Never mind that, Where are you? Are you ok?"_ he asked anxiously. I knew what he wanted to ask, he was asking about the marks he saw on my neck in that dream, the dream I forced myself out of. I didn't want him or anyone to know I was some Strigoi's bloodwhore.

The night seemed never-ending so did this car ride, the nice old couple were chatting to each other in Russian, they would constantly bicker through our journey, it was cute, no matter how much they quarrelled they still loved each other. I wished I could had a life like that with Dimitri, grow old together, have stupid or pointless arguements and making up no matter what.

After I was dropped off by the couple at the nearest city, I called Abe, the man whom I recently knew was my father, and he told me that night when Viktoria and I hit the club. He said _"I'm only concerned for your well-being that's why I'm here"_ when I yelled _"Why the fuck do you keep following me, you pedo?"_ I felt guilty and regretted my words after that.

He picked me up and rushed to Oksana and Mark's house, I collapsed the moment we stepped through the doors. I woke up in a small room, the sunlight was creeping through the curtains and I jumped and screamed.

_"What's wrong?"_ Oksana hurried to my side.

_"No, it's nothing, I'm fine I just thought I was there…"_ I trailed off.

_"You're safe now"_ Abe walked in. _"About those marks on your ne-"_

_"Don't tell anyone"_ a tear slid down my cheek.

_"We won't"_ they promised.

I rested my head back on the pillow as Oksana soothed me, then I was in Lissa's mind, she was drunk and she was walking dangerously on the edge of a windowsill, on the highest floor of the building.

_Oh it's you again, fuck off bitch._ The same voice said then like an elastic snap, I was out. 3 worried faces hovered over me.

_"__Are you-" _Mark started but I interrupted him, I didn't have any time to waste.

_"__No time we gotta help Lissa"_ I screeched and grabbed Mark and Oksana's arms.

After we dealt with Avery, I called Sydney, thanked her and informed her that I was leaving, Abe sent me to the airport, before I checked in Abe tied his silk scarf around my neck and bid me farewell. It smelt like him, that odd spicy scent hung on it, it reminded me of Adrian.

"_Be safe my çok güzel kız"_ he patted my shoulders.

"_Your what?"_ I raised an eyebrow.

"_My beautiful daughter, well kız could mean girl depends"_ he smiled.

"_I should visit Turkey one day"_ I winked and gave him a hug, he stiffened for a second.

"_Right I forgot about your fearsome reputation, sorry…DAD"_ I giggled and he shook his head at me.

I went in to the plane first since I was in first-class, I just spent more of Adrian's money, oh he'll get over it I'm sure he could swim in a pool of money if he wanted to.

A pretty looking stewardess walked by and placed a glass of orange juice in front of me which I gulped down in a second, she took it away and continued pushing the trolley up the aisle. I was sitting on my bed, curled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them then I rested my chin on my arm. The first class cabin was silent, the lights were turned off, only lights that showed the way down the dark aisle and some other passenger's reading lights remained on.

Since it was past midnight, food wasn't served till later. I felt so alone and empty inside. My thoughts went back to Dimitri, I fell asleep soon after, I think. I must've dozed off, because it began. My nightmare, I was gasping for air and running in a dark forest, it was dusk, I turned back only to see bright red eyes glowing and running towards me, I tripped over a tree trunk and everything went into slow motion as I was falling, then with a thud I landed on the damp earth.

I was on the cold ground, I prayed that someone pick me up and set me down in your arms. Wait…who's _'your'_?

I was so lost in my ridiculous thoughts that my pursuers caught up to me and I felt a sharp pain in my back, I was flipped over and Dimitri was smiling at me, he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up.

_"Get off me! Please, no, don't"_ I yelled.

_"Now now, Roza"_ Nathan mocked me as he dug his heels into my back, Dimitri lunged forwards to rescue me.

_"Stop! Please"_ I screamed at Nathan.

_"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET M-"_ I dug my nails into Dimitri's hands, the strong pair of hands that I once loved, the warm set of hands that I thought would save me, why are they did they feel so cold? Why are they strangling me?

I was choking and gasping for air then I got that feeling where my heart was falling, everything around me went black and I was felt myself falling, down a bottomless pit.

Then I snapped back into reality, I jumped, the same stewardess was by my side, she had woken me up.

_"Are you alright? You were thrashing about and sweating then you started screaming leave me alone and you were pleading for someone to stop"_ her eyes widened.

_"It's just a nightmare"_ I sipped some water she handed to me.

_"Thanks, excuse me could I send a text to my friend?"_ I smiled. _"Everyone on first class and business class uses all the items we prohibit them from using during flights so…"_ she was implying that I could.

I typed as fast as I could on the QWERTY keyboard.

_On the flight home now :)_

_See you soon._

_xx,_

_Rose._

Then I hit the send button and I thought I'd go back to where my nightmare left off but instead I had a normal dream.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Amanda Seyfried - Little House**

I love this place  
But it's haunted without you  
My tired heart is beating so slow  
Our hearts sing this  
That we want it we want it  
Our hearts sing 'cause  
We do not know, we do not know

To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said I always know

You can catch me  
Don't you run  
Don't you run  
If you live another day  
In this happy little house  
The fire's here to stay

* * *

**Omg has anyone seen Dear John? I haven't yet..but this song is sooo sad. So guys what do you think of my new fic? I may or may not update this week(again), sorry guys i have lots of assignments due :( and i have a couple of tests coming up, but good news is.... term 1 of school is ending next friday = frequent story updates**

**so yeah... please review(i love yous, thank you)**

**I might be going to japan for a holiday at the end of the year WOOO, I was looking through a magazine today, there was this REEEEALLY hot guy in a suit and he had messy brown hair and green eyes omg first thing that came to my head was ADRIAN IVASHKOV... ironically there was this chick with that had brown hair, tanned skin etc lol Rose Hathaway much?**

**SPIRIT BOUND IS COMING SOON! May 18th omg omg omg! Who do you think is on the front cover Adrian? New Character? Dimitri? Who's as excited and pumped as I am? I might pre-order it...hmm**

**Peace,**  
**L.**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't always catch all the typos or errors when I proofread them. so yeah, pretty short chapter but I'll write another one now lmao**

**Enjoy and review pls...ty~**

**Happy Reading!~**

* * *

I landed and found Adrian, waiting for me, everyone around him held up signs and names of the people they were waiting for but Adrian held up a single rose, which was cute and funny.

_"ADRIAN!!!!"_ I shrieked and hugged him, well it was more like jumped on him. Adrian kind of lost his footing but he regained his balance, chuckling into my ear, his warm breath tickled me.

_"Didn't expect this, Little Dhampir"_ he put me down and smiled lazily.

_"Oh you don't know how much I've missed you Ivashkov"_ I punched him playfully.

_"No one else came?"_ I looked around him expecting Lissa to jump out.

_"I didn't tell anyone since I didn't think you'd want them to know, you didn't mention it in your text and besides they can't get out of school to see a drop out, in the meantime I'm a free spirit wandering around school"_

_"Yeah, wandering while hitting on me"_ I joked

_"You do know that I'm serious about you right, Little Dhampir?"_ his expression changed to a more serious one.

_"Yeah…"_ I whispered as we hopped in his car. The drive was short and quiet, Adrian didn't really ask me anything about my trip, he let me do the talking.

_"Omg Adrian I met this spirit user in Russia her name is Oksana and I also met this shadow-kissed guy, Mark."_

_"How the hell did you manage to come across them so easily, lucky you…"_ he said childishly.

_"They're sort of… married."_ I waited for Adrian's reaction on that.

_"Really?"_ he grinned perversely and smiled at me.

_"Hey, I promised to give you a shot not marry you"_ I rolled my eyes.

_"We'll see, Little Dhampir. You'll fall for my charms eventually" _he said as we pulled up at the Academy.

I walked through the empty hallways, looking for Lissa by using our bond. She was in the attic, waiting for Christian, crying. She'd broken up with him after Avery used compulsion on her, she was drunk at a party and she made out with her ex Aaron. But it's all good now Avery and the freaks are in the madhouse for the rest of their lives.

I walked up to the attic and saw Lissa sobbing, she was staring out the window, watching each raindrop as it rolled down the window.

_"Liss?"_ I approached her.

_"Rose?"_ she head snapped and look in my direction.

_"OMG ROSE!!!"_ she screamed and took me in her arms.

_"Are you ok? I'm sorry bout leaving you behind, I did it… I killed Dimitri"_ I cried on her shoulder, we didn't break our hug.

_"I'm sorry for reacting so badly, I was selfish, Adrian told me about you and Dimitri."_ She sobbed into my shoulder.

_"What?!"_ I pulled back to look at her.

_"Yeah… he told me not to worry that you'd make it back alive coz you made an important promise to, but he was pretty torn up himself, before Avery came he wouldn't even get out of his room, he'd be partying with all his royal friends and drinking all day, then I noticed that he was pushing himself away from anything that reminded him of you."_ Tears streamed down her cheek.

_"Sorry"_ I muttered.

Lissa took my hand and we ran down the stairs as we were walking ut we bumped into Christian, his eyes widened.

_"R- ROSE?!"_ he jumped.

_"Sup, lover boy"_ I gave him a quick hug, I felt the agony and jealousy coming from Lissa.

_"Hi"_ Lissa said to him. He ignored her and headed up the stairs. Lissa sniffed and ran out the doors.

_"YOU GET YOUR FIRE ASS BACK DOWN HERE EMO BOY"_ I yelled.

_"Rose, she didn't tell me that she kissed her ex, try looking at it from my point of view, she wasn't honest, at least someone had the decency to tell me"_ he yelled back angrily at me.

_"Jill told you?! LISSA WAS UNDER COMPULSION, IT WAS ALL AVERY, I WAS THERE CHRISTIAN"_ I countered, he raised an eyebrow for a second then he understood what I meant, I was in Lissa's head.

_"I…I need time to think ok?"_ he moped and disappeared up the stairwell.

I walked around school, getting a few surprised looks from people, then I caught a glimpse of my mother, the legendary Janine Hathaway. I ran as fast as I could out of sight, into the staffroom.

_"Rose?"_ Kirova questioned.

_"It's only been 2 weeks, did you forget my face already?"_ I grinned, Avery's father was the principal for a while but after the whole ordeal with Avery and company, the decision was reconsidered and Kirova regained her position.

_"yeah, I'm back"_ I smiled at Alberta.

_"We're going to let you re-enrol to school, I will be your new mentor, graduation is in a few weeks, you better lift your game Rose."_ Alberta said once we were in Kirova's office.

_"You're only allowed back in the school because someone pulled some strings for you"_ Kirova said bitterly. Who did it? Abe? Janine? Adrian?

_"Who?"_ I raised an eyebrow.

_"I'm not sure myself"_ she sighed and excused me.

_"Good to have you back Rose. Have you seen your mother yet? She looked pretty concerned."_ Alberta smiled.

_"Alberta? Is my room still the usual one?"_

_"Your stuff has been moved to Lord Ivashkov's room, we had a new student, she took your room, Principal Lazar insisted we throw out your things but Adrian persisted we leave your belongings in his room."_ She sighed before walking away.

_Dinner at my place tonight, Adrian got food prepared.  
There's a surprise :)_

_xx_

I slid my Nokia N900 shut and made my way to guest housing, since I needed a shower, I knocked on the door firmly and Adrian opened the door, smiling lazily at me.

_"Hey"_ I smiled my man-eating smile.

_"Hey, roomie"_ he grinned, his shirt was unbuttoned, his hair was wet and messy, he just came out of the shower.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Ke$ha - Run Devil Run**

Run, Devil, Run Run, Devil, Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run

Now that your living with a vampire  
You better get yourself a gun  
I'll make ya sing just like a boy's chior  
I'll string you up to have some fun

Run, Devil, Run Run, Devil, Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run

* * *

**Omg this song is so catchy I can't stop listening to it AHHH. so yeah um the next chapter is gonna be CRAZY!!! It will lead to my sad sad ending :( lol I planned this whole story out already :P**

**Don't forget to review... thank you to all who've been reviewing, those reviews were nice :)**

**I think I'm gonna write another chapter for this now lol.. I know I'm an idiot... I can just add the rest to this but yeah I don't feel like it lol so I'm gonna write a new chapter. Why the hell do I always babble on pointless crap in every chapter :**

**Peace,**  
**L.**


	3. Chapter 3: Disappearance

**hmm an average chapter... isn't very long but it isn't too short either but the suspense in this is building up to my sad ending :( oh btw i've decided to change my writing style, I'm not going to make speech italics anymore, italics are now used for sarcastic remarks.**

**thank you for reviewing, hope you'll keep doing so. sorry if there are any typos/mistakes etc.  
this story might make it up to like 10 chapters or less but it'll be good my friends ;D  
**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

  
**

"Roomie?!" I blurted out.

"Yeah, only for a few days or weeks though" he pouted.

"Adrian we have _3 weeks_ of school left" I shifted around him, his room smelt of cloves and alcohol.

"Sorry if the smell's a little strong had a rough time without you here" he leaned against the door after shutting it.

"Adrian, stop apologizing, I prefer the normal you, the sarcastic one with ridiculously witty pick up lines, the amorous airhead, this Adrian is kinda scary… you sure you're feeling well?" I giggled and put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"It's probably part of the unrequited love for you" he smirked and I punched him on the arm playfully.

Oh god I just came back from a suicide mission to kill the man I loved and now here I am flirting with Adrian Ivashkov not 2 days later, I winced from the thought of Dimitri, Adrian had been keeping me busy enough so I haven't thought of Dimitri till now.

"I'm _fine_, Little Dhampir, been fine since you got back but I have a few ideas on the top of my head that could make tonight more _enjoyable_" he reverted back to his usual self and took my hand from his forehead and kissed it tenderly.

"Ahem" Lissa cleared her throat. We jumped and giggled, Lissa sighed and stepped into his room.

"Don't you know how to shut your door?" Lissa said, frustrated.

"Nope" Adrian made a popping sound at the end.

"What'd you want? I thought we were going to your place for dinner?" I turned my head to Lissa's direction.

"Well I wanted to ask Adrian if he had the food ready." She said with an annoyed tone.

"It'll get delivered to your room,cousin." He smiled, making no eye contact with her, his eyes were on mine.

"I need to borrow rose for a minute" she pulled me out of my trance and out the door.

"ROSE OMG I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SAID TO CHRISTIAN BUT HE SAID HE'S WILLING TO FORGIVE AND FORGET EVERYTHING AND START FRESH" she squealed and shook me by my shoulders.

"_Good_ for you…" I said in a sarcastic tone and rolled my eyes.

"What's up with you and Adrian" her face showed a lot of interest it was creepy.

"None of your business, I'm not too sure anyways" I sighed.

"I think moving on from Dimitri sooner might help" she said in a sympathetic tone.

"Maybe, but Adrian isn't rebound, I think I'm starting to like him a little, he's different you know…" I bit my lip, Lissa smiled and walked in the opposite direction meanwhile I turned towards Adrian's room. Surprisingly he was standing at the doorway, studying my expression.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him, my face went hot, did he hear everything?

"Nothing… just admiring your beauty" he smirked.

"Oh really? Coz I'm admiring your good looks too, _oh_ I never knew we had _so_ much in common" I teased.

"Great minds think alike, Little Dhampir." I approached him, grabbed his shoulders, went on my tip-toes and inched my face closer to his. He smiled and leaned closer then I whispered "Hah you suck" and headed down the hallway.

"That was mean, Little Dhampir" he called out.

"Did I hurt your little heart?" I yelled back.

"You stabbed it" he said with a hand over his heart.

"You can heal it yourself" I giggled.

I walked down the path to Lissa's dorm and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're go-" I dusted my jeans and looked up to come across my mother, Janine Hathaway.

"Oh it's _you_" I said sullenly.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, do you mind explaining why you left school?!"

"Ugh, mind explaining who Abe is?" I countered.

"How did you-, Rose, can we please start over? This hateful relationship between us will just lead to someone's death" she sighed and looked at me with pleading eyes. _Wow_ that's a change.

"You wanna come to dinner at Lissa's tonight?" I said calmly, trying to _"change"_.

"I'm on my way there, didn't you know I was coming?" she looked puzzled.

"Um…no?" I replied, confused. Right… Lissa mentioned a _'surprise'_.

"Do you know what we're having?" she said trying to start a conversation to break our awkward silence.

"I dunno… God knows what Adrian got for us" I sighed.

"Adrian _Ivashkov_?! I thought I told you to stay away from him" her eyes were on fire.

"He's my best friend other than Lissa, geez it's no big deal." I heave a bigger sigh.

"I'm just concerned, Rose."

"Yeah? Then why didn't you tell me about Abe? Did you send him to follow me in Russia?" I scowled.

"Abe Mazur doesn't work for anyone, he obviously haven't been honest with you. People work for him, not the other way around." She smiled at the thought of Abe. Oh here we go…

"WHAT?! Is he some mob boss or something?" I frowned.

"Not really" she laughed, man I've never heard her laugh in 18 years of my life.

We walked into Lissa's room, Christian was seated opposite Adrian at the table, Lissa greeted us and on the table was plain but exquisite looking spaghetti and meatballs, with loaves of garlic bread in a basket. My mouth watered on the spot, I would've dribbled if Adrian hadn't seated me next to him.

We chatted and discussed about me re-enrolling into school, my mum had been pretty accepting and calm with it so far.

I took the dishes to and scrapped the leftovers into the bin. "Adrian did you have anything to do with my enrolment?" I was pretty curious, who the hell did it!?

"Maybe…" he smirked. "What matters is that we have you back now" he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "You promised to give me a shot remember?" he whispered into my ear.

"I'll consider it if you _write_ me an essay on why I should give you a go" I grinned mischievously, knowing that this would throw him off, but to my dismay his face lit up with a Christmas tree.

"_Really_?" his emerald green eyes shone.

"Your homework is due tomorrow, class dismissed" I waved him off.

"I won't disappoint you, babe" he said while he was grabbing his coat, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before excusing himself, which my mum caught sight off, her eyes widened, fists clenched, jaw hanging wide open.

"What was _that_? I saw and heard everything, Rose. How'd you expect me to think nothing is going on between the both of you?"

"He's been really caring, he helped me with my trip to Russia, I sort of owe him besides I promised him I'd give him a go, don't worry, we'll play safe ok? And please… no sex ed." I groaned and sank on the couch.

"I'm _sure_ Adrian could fill you in with that, with _all _those past experiences" was Janine Hathaway just being sarcastic? This time my jaw fell, what the hell is going on?

"Aye, Rose. Did the legendary Janine Hathaway just say something sarcastic?" Christian sat next to me on the couch, he shared the same reaction.

"I think so…" I whispered back while staring at her, she was busy laughing at her own joke.

"Are you sure she's alright? Adrian didn't drug her food did he?" Christian said sarcastically.

"Wow, never thought I'd live to see the day you 2 get along" Lissa sat next to me, I was wedged between both of them.

"We're not" Christian and I said in sync.

"I swear sometimes you remind me of a guy version of Rose" she giggled.

"Hmm…I don't recall you saying that in bed" he wiggled his eyebrows and leaned towards Lissa, his elbow was on my lap.

"Oh, gross please. I've already seen more of you than I want to, lover-boy" I pushed him away from me.

"Did you like what you saw?" he smirked.

"I didn't stay long enough, maybe I should stay and watch next time" I joked and had a coughing spasm when Lissa glared at me.

"Well I got to go now, stay out of trouble you lot, especially you Rose." She said and kissed my forehead when she got to the door.

"Woah…" everyone froze, I just shrugged them off, maybe she really wants to start again and repent for her failed parenting.

Before I went to bed in Lissa's dorm, a weird feeling churned in my stomach, it was probably food poisoning from the food we had.

"Little Dhampir?" Adrian was puffing, after running across the beach.

"Adrian?" I looked up confused.

"I've missed you" his eyes looked sad.

"How's that essay going?" I put a hand on my hip and tapped my foot on the sand, his expression shifted from a distressing look to a fake smile.

"It's good, babe. It's in my room on the bedside table" He smiled, but I could tell it wasn't sincere.

"Getting cold feet?" I teased, he stopped smiling, he didn't even comment on it like he usually would, his melancholy eyes were set on mine.

"Adrian what's wrong? You look like something's bothering you," I stopped smiling, I started to worry a little, this wasn't the usual Adrian, he looked somewhat scared.

"I'm sorry, Little Dhampir. Please don't look for me" he whispered as he pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. "Fuck" he cursed under his breath as the beach began to disintegrate.

"I'm sorry, I love you, Rose" he said quickly. "What? Why?!" I tried held on to him tightly before it faded to back to black. I snapped out of the dream and ran to Adrian's room. "Adrian!" I yelped as I got up. Adrian never called me Rose unless he was serious, and when Adrian is serious or if he finds something weird it's _serious_…

"What's wrong, Rose? Ugh… What time is it?" Lissa groaned as she propped herself up on her bed to check her clock. I rushed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, went to the toilet and changed out of Lissa's PJs.

"Something's not right, Lissa stay in your room, I'll be back or I may not" I hugged her quickly before silently tiptoeing out of her room. I ran across the school blocks toward guest housing.

"ADRIAN?!" I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked on the door again but the door creaked open…

"Adrian?" I scanned the room for him. There was no sign of him anywhere. Did he leave?! You're being paranoid, Rose. I calm myself since all his belongings were still strayed around the room, but the tranquillity fell apart the moment I saw blood stained sheets on his bed.

I ran back to the door and examined it, the doorknob had been broken by force. It wouldn't have been Strigoi would it?

Why hadn't anyone been alerted? Are humans really helping Strigois to bring wards down? This felt so unreal, this would never happen ever, but it did once… the night Dimitri was taken from me.

My phone rang in my pocket.

"Hello?!" I said hastily.

"Something wrong, Roza?" the ghostly familiar voice spoke.

"D-…Comrade, I thought I killed you" I gasped.

"Have you forgotten my lessons _that_ easily? Maybe I should teach you again, don't leave unless you know that your enemy is dead, I'm hoping I could see you soon, Roza" he said.

"First tell me what the fuck you did to Adrian. Where is he?!"

"You noticed huh Roza? What are you doing in _his_ room?" I could hear him gritting his teeth, and then there was a thud, someone groaned and a few voices mumbling in the background.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled into the phone.

"Moved on so soon have we? If you won't be with me, no one can have you. How could you do this to me? Being attached to Adrian Ivashkov, the thought just repulses me, but I don't know how long he might last, he tasted pretty good for a disgusting royal. Follow the red note" He laughed evilly before hanging up on me.

"What red note?! Comrade?! COMRADE!!" I threw the phone on the carpeted floor in anger.

I looked around the room for a red note and saw one sitting on the edge of the bedside table. Adrian's essay, he said it was on his bedside table. I unfolded it and began reading.

Rose, my Little Dhampir,

Just writing that made me smile, you put a smile on my face every time I think about you and spend time with you, I think that I would be the prefect suitor for you because I love you and I love us, being together. I was the only one who saw through you, I was there when you were in need, you appeared out of no where when I was alone.(well technically, you just walked up the porch, I think I just ruined the romantic moment where you started to fall for me.)

To prove that I am serious, I wrote this by hand since you requested me to do so. Meet me at the Lodge, you know where.

*turn over if you really don't know where it is*

From a loving and longing heart,

Adrian Ivashkov.  
(Rich and not to mention sexy guy who wants you)

I giggled as tears flowed down my cheeks, Dimitri had taken him. That was why he didn't want me to follow him. That idiot! I won't abandon him. I knew where he wanted to meet me but I flipped the note over to make sure.

I dunno whether to feel disappointed or sad that you didn't know where, well it's the porch where we first met. Hope you read this today… I'll be waiting there for you, hopefully you'll get here this evening. – March 25th

I smiled to myself, he didn't think that I'd barge into his room this early. But I didn't have time to be in a cherry mood, I had to get Adrian back.

I snuck into the gym and took a silver stake which Dimitri kept in the storage room for practice and slipped a note under Lissa's door to tell her that I was going to the Lodge to look for Adrian, I didn't mention Dimitri to her, not yet, I couldn't until I finalised it, even when all the evidence of Adrian's kidnapping was screaming 'Dimitri' at me.

"Help me, Mase. Lead the way." I said as I drove Adrian's car out of the academy, hope he wouldn't mind. Hell that was the only way I could get out of school without being noticed, since Adrian's car was tinted and had an Ivashkov crest on the license plate, which was recognized by the guardians at the gate, so I didn't need to stop at the gates to confirm or sign any papers.

I stepped on the gas and sped down the freeway, angry tears rolled down my cheeks, I hated it when i cried from getting too angry. I was angry with Dimitri for doing this, why could he just die when I killed him?! I have to go through the pain of killing him again...

I'm coming for you Adrian…

**End of Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**Drowning Pool - Step Up**

1, 2, 3 - Go!

Broken,  
Yeah, you've been living on the edge of a broken dream.  
Nothing,  
Yeah, that's the only thing you'll ever take away from me.

I'm never gonna stop,  
I'm never gonna drop,  
Ain't no different than it was before.

So take some good advice,  
You better stop and think twice,  
Before you take your first step,  
Out that door.

* * *

**omg omg omg, I suck at making cliffhanger endings... anyways I'll update soon, I might be busy but I promise I'll update as much as possible. This story is gonna get really sad near the end so pull out your boxes or tissues then, preferably Kleenex coz they're nice and soft :3**

**  
I hope I can write it and describe it like the way it came up in my head coz it was saaaaaaad, I cried for like half an hour in my room on my beanbag like a freakin psycho.  
**

**I might update a chapter for one of my other fics now depending on the 3 assignments I gotta do now, I have 1 and a half hrs before bedtime. To everyone in Australia, LAST DAY OF TERM 1 TOMORROW!!! though it might differ in different states lol but it is in Melbourne anyways.**

**Peace and stay in school children, don't drop out like someone did, make me sad :(**  
**L.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered Heart

**Ok this is the second last chapter... sad I know but yeah remember my warning from earlier? well guys this is it, have a box of tissues next to you :) **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes,typos etc  
**

**I was crying while I was typing the end man, my mum was like "Are you alright? What happened?" and she hugged me :) I'm like "I'm just writing a story but it got sad" and she's like oh... and SHE WALKED OFF!!! :'(**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

**Rose POV**

The drive was long to the Lodge we stayed not long ago, or so it seemed, I was lost in thought, memories of the past came back, that fatal day at Spokane when my dhampir best friend Mason lost his life, his neck was twisted and just in one careless moment, one life was lost.

I leaned my elbow against the car door and rubbed the back of my neck, thinking about all the Molnija marks I've received. All the hateful Strigoi I've killed, they were once normal, why do they choose immortality and insanity over a normal life? I wouldn't want to live forever because I'd just watched everyone around me grow old and die… nor would I want to be anything like Strigoi, craving for people's blood and take pleasure in hunting my prey.

_Dimitri liked it, so I'm sure you'd like it too._  
**You know what?**  
_What?_  
**Shut the fuck up.  
Why am I even arguing with myself?**  
_I dunno, you tell me, I'm you remember?_

I sighed as I pulled up at the Lodge.

"Unusual time to be visiting Lord Ivashkov" the guard spoke, but I chose to ignore him, seeing as I'm not Adrian and I had no other way of getting in. The guard rolled his eyes and muttered 'royals' and opened the gates.

I put a red wool coat on as I stepped out of the car and gave the valet my keys, he raised an eyebrow at me, since some random hot dhampir chick is driving Adrian Ivashkov's car and there was no one staying here at the moment since winter has gone by. I winked and ran to the porch Adrian and I met at and found a silver necklace, hanging in line of sight, twinkling in the sunlight. I approached it cautiously, making sure no one is going to jump out and grab me.

It was pure silver, and there were 3 little stars that dangled off the end of it, one star had little diamonds set in them, one was an outline of a star and the last one was plain silver. I pulled the necklace off the thin nylon string it was hanging on and a red note came down with it.

_I see you've found the place, this was what he wanted to give you, sorry, I just had to ruin the moment. Knowing that you knew where to find this just enrages me, wait for my phone call. I'm not selfish I just don't like seeing you with another man, 'specially that royal trash. Oh and look up and wave to the camera._

_I love you, Roza._

_-D._

I looked up and saw a webcam "Fuck you" I said and gave them the middle finger. Angry, I scrunched up the note in my hand and threw it and stomped back into the lodge. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for my phone to ring. My head snapped up when the phone at the reception area rang.

"Hello?" the receptionist answered.

"One moment, please" she smiled and put it on hold.

"Is there a Rose Hathaway here?" she glanced around the room, there weren't any other guests other than me, felt awkward and weird but I couldn't care less about it right now.

"That'd be me" I rushed to the counter and took the phone out of her hands.

"Hello?" I spoke quickly, scared that whoever it was had hung up.

"Well done, Roza. I'm impressed. You like Adrian's little gift? Wasn't it cute? A little rude with the sign" he mocked.

"Comrade, tell me where he is" I tried to keep my voice down so that the human receptionist couldn't hear.

"Drive to Spokane and I'll contact you" click. He hung up.

"God fucking damn it" I wanted to throw the phone but the receptionist stared at me with wide eyes.

"Something wrong?" she smiled, trying to help.

"Don't worry about it" I shrugged her off and went outside, the valet got Adrian's car and I headed for Spokane. I got sleepy as I drove, I only had 5 hours of sleep the night before, the sun was rising and everyone back home is asleep. I called Alberta and told her of the situation briefly, she said kept persisting for me to go back, but I convinced her I wouldn't till I finished what I started, which was killing Dimitri.

I pulled up at a station to fill up since I was running low on petrol, I didn't really have a lot of money on me so I checked glove compartment and found a little envelope of money. I'm starting to think that he has endless supply of money, it's probably stashed everywhere.

I went for a toilet break, bought a sandwich and bottle of orange juice from the counter when I paid for the fuel. I ate in silence and continued speeding down the freeway to Spokane. I finally made it, this place was a sensitive place for me to be at. I felt Mason's presence but I stopped having migraines after Deirdre prescribed me with some meds similar to what Lissa is on. I don't really see Mason or any other ghosts very clearly now but I feel their presence, some days I see them as clear as the day but no headaches, which was a good thing.

I parked my car outside the shopping mall and waited for the next call, I had to obey Dimitri, who knows what he'd do to Adrian.

**Adrian POV**

"Rose'll _never_ come" I murmured from my chair, I was tied down on it, some blond Strigoi fed on me when they took me from my room, I was feeling a little dizzy after Dimitri bit into my hand, sucking more blood from me. Rose please don't come for me.

Humans were cooperating with the Strigoi to bring down wards, looks like we'll need to make wards stake-proof, I overheard Aunt Tatiana talking about that during a meeting with other royals, they said they could make wards purely from spirit, stakes wouldn't be able to break them. I was brash back then, I didn't know about spirit yet, I hadn't met…Rose. They mentioned someone in Germany who had weird and possibly rare magic, which was spirit and she could make wards that were purely made from spirit. But I couldn't really remember much of it since it was irrelevant to me back then and I was barely sober enough to take in half the stuff they were saying.

"_Really_ now, lover-boy?" the blond guy came back in the room smirking at me. He pulled up a chair in front of me and showed me a photo of Rose, at the porch, with a rude remark, I would laugh if I could but I was a little woozy from the drugs they gave me a while ago, it was just to make me vulnerable, it didn't make me like high or anything so I knew what was going on around me. So I smiled, then something came to my mind, Rose is following the clues to me.

"Yes, she's coming for you, wonder what she tastes like. The last time I fought her she smelt so…invigorating and all that fire in her, feisty, just the way I like them."

"Don't you dare touch her" I lunged forward but was restrained by thick ropes and I barely moved an inch since I was weak from the meds they gave me.

"What're you gonna do about it?" he provoked.

"Daniel, leave us" Belikov came into the room, his red irises burned into mine, I can't believe I'm saying this but they were frightening.

"His meds will wear out in an hour" Thank god, my body won't be paralyzed any longer.

"Still trying to make Rose submit to you huh, Belikov?" I chuckled intriguingly.

"It's not like she's going to go with you either, Ivashkov. Even if she does it'll just be another fling, you don't think she's going to marry you, do you?" he said coldly.

"That's her choice to make, I'm not going to force her into it, like somebody is doing" I smirked.

"Even if she does, what is your family, the Moroi society and your beloved Aunt Tatiana going to think? How will they reflect upon this? Your family name will be dishonoured." He said grimly.

"As long as I have Rose nothing in the world would matter" I smiled, tauntingly.

"You'll never get her" he stood up furiously and punched me, I blacked out after a couple of hits.

**Rose POV**

My mobile rang I looked at the caller ID, 'Blocked number'. Yup, definitely Dimitri.

"What now?" I sighed.

"Rose?"

"Abe?"

"Your mother called me and said you had something urgent?"

"I can't tell you"

"Rose, I could help out"

"I dunno about that…" I sighed.

"Just tell me and I'll see what I can do"

"My former mentor, Dimitri Belikov has taken my…friend, Adrian Ivashkov hostage, I'm going after him at the moment." I explained it briefly like I did to Alberta. I'm still unsure of what Adrian was to me, I kinda like him but it's not like I'm ready to marry him or something on the long run. But there was something there…definitely, or I wouldn't be running after him alone right now. The phone started beeping, I'm pretty sure my batteries are fully charged which would only mean one thing.

"Hey, Abe I gotta take this call, bye"

"Don't do anything reckless, kız_"_

"I'll try not to" I giggled and hung up as fast as I could to pick up the other call.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Dude you knocked him out cold" I heard someone praising in the background.

"I told you not to hurt him" I yelled.

"He kept talking bout you and him so I lost it"

"I'm not playing your stupid game if you hurt him"

"Suit yourself, I could just kill him then come for you" he said in a sinister way.

"Why are you doing this to me"

"I'll stop once you join me, love. I'll send a car to the mall, follow it."

I hung up and something came to mind, I didn't have Abe's number. I called my mum.

"Rose?"

"Mum, no time, I need Abe's number" she knew his number on the top of her head and she gave it to me.

"Thank you so much, I'll go back to the academy after I get Adrian back" I said before hanging up.

"Abe?"

"How did you get my number? Sorry I forgot to give it to you before"

"Abe could you track my mobile?"

"Why?"

"Dimitri sent someone for me to follow, track my phone so you know where I am and then send back up"

"Ok, stay safe till I get there"

"You're here?"

"I came to visit the school but you weren't there"

"The sun's up"

"I'd do anything for my daughter"

"Thanks, I love you. Bring Lissa incase something happens" I hung up when then a black car came to a stop in front of my car, it flashed it's headlights at me and started reversing out of its spot. I tailgated it and we started driving further into woodland area, the car came to a halt in front of a tunnel looking thing, it was similar to the one back at school.

Someone stepped out of the car, a human. I stepped out vigilantly, watching his every move.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything, the leader wants you alive" he said smugly.

"What's in it for you?" I raised an eyebrow as we walked deeper into the dark tunnel.

"They're granting me immortality" he grinned.

That's one thing about humans, they help them out because they're thugs, they seek immortality or they enjoyed the euphoria that came with blood sucking, though Strigois normally kill so humans are feeders for Morois.

"You want _that_?!" I scoffed.

"You don't know me so shut it" he snarled.

"All you humans are the same" I scowled.

"No we're not, my only relative died and I have no where else to go" he said, now I feel bad for saying that, but he deserved it. Something made me uneasy, whether it was the nausea from Strigoi or the fact that I was going to see Dimitri again.

"Hand me your stake" he stuck his hand out.

I sighed and gave it to him, and another human girl came out and did a body search on me.

"Oh are you gonna take my hands too?" I said mockingly.

"Why would we do that?" she blinked.

"Coz these babies can bash your skull in, sweetheart." I laughed wickedly to scare them.

"Crazy bitch" he mumbled.

"Welcome, Rose. I'm Daniel" A blond guy was leaning against the doorframe smiling and checking me out, his eyes wander all over my body till the human guy cleared his throat. "Not bad, I see why everyone's crazy for you" he smirked.

"Too bad I'm off limits, I'm sure Dimitri would snap your neck if he saw you right now" I smiled my man-eating smile and he didn't wince at the thought.

"I'm older, that means I'm stronger" his expression altered to a terrifying one. "Is that a threat?" I smirked.

"If you think it is" he smiled.

"So why are you taking orders from him?"

"He took my only reason to stay alive…my little brother and sister" he gritted his teeth, pointed to the girl.

"Let's go" he linked his arm with mine and we walked into a room, there was a window and you could see what looked like a storage room, it was dark, the air was muggy, there was fluorescent light hanging over our heads and flickering, in the middle was Adrian on a chair, pass out. "Adrian!" I ran to the window and pressed my hands against it. "He's fine, Roza" an arm snaked around my waist and I turned to find Dimitri, he looked like the same old Dimitri that I fell in love with, but his crimson iris looked tedious. "I'm here so let him go" I jerked out of his reach.

"Rose?!" Adrian's head snapped up. 2 humans came into the room, the girl was about same age as Mia, I heard a little giggle and saw a little boy who held her hand and my stake in his hand. So they are the reason why Daniel takes orders from Dimitri, he's really going to great lengths to get me isn't he? Dimitri's long gone this is just some monster in him, still… if Daniel's older and stronger why doesn't he just kill Dimitri and take them.

"Daniel, you can take your siblings and leave now" Dimitri waved them off, the little boy dropped my stake and it rolled under the table. Jackpot.

After Daniel left I was left in the room with Dimitri, who was walking towards me.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment." He said as his hands slid down to my waist, I'd normally love this but this isn't Dimitri. I was disgusted by his touch, every part of my body was screaming for help, I was frozen in place. I turned my head away from him, then he took my chin and turned his back to face him and his lips crashed mine, they were cold, he slid his tongue in my mouth and I was shocked and revolted with myself because I started kissing him back.

"See, you still love me Roza" he said as he tied a thin rope around my wrists and ankles then he sat me down in the corner of the room.

"I don't" I moped in the corner.

He brought Adrian into the room and threw him in the corner opposite me.

"Rose, I told you not to come, I would've managed somehow."

"Hahahaha, how?" Dimitri said in ridicule.

"I'd rather die than see her hurt again" he muttered. "You wouldn't know since you didn't get a phone call from a crying Rose, telling you how much it hurt and how painful her heart felt" he finished, I had called Adrian when I was in the old couple's car.

"I need to feed" Dimitri finally said.

"You promised you won't hurt him" I howled.

"No one said I'm feeding on that, I'll be back, get ready for your new life, Roza." He smiled, for a second it looked like the old Dimitri was back, I was hoping that he was but then the next thing he said ensured me that he wasn't coming back. "The person you'll be feeding on will be Adrian" he laughed as he walked out, Adrian's eyes widened for a second and he leaned back in his corner, looking calm as ever.

Dimitri walked out and I rolled on my side and began crawling towards the table to retrieve my stake. After struggling and slithering I made it to the table and bit the stake, since my hands were tied. "What're you doing, Little Dhampir?" Adrian tilted his head to the side. I made it out from under the table and with great effort I stood up and hopped towards Adrian, I handed him the stake and we turned so that our backs faced each other and he tried to cut my thin ropes with the sharp edge, after trying for a few minutes we gave up.

"Little Dhampir, we'll get through this together." he said and we leaned our backs against each other. "I'm sorry, Adrian" I wasn't ready to become Strigoi, I wasn't ready to kill Adrian either. "Keep trying" I told him and my hands were finally free. I managed to cut Adrian free but the door swung open and Daniel stood at the door smiling.

"Boo" he grinned. "Leave us alone and I won't hurt you, where are your siblings?" I pushed Adrian back against the wall and readied myself. "Dimitri took them, it's your fault" He lunged for me and we wrestled on the floor, fighting, I sat on top of him and with a swift thrust, my stake plunged deep inside him, he stiffened, followed by a blood curdling cry, I watched as his breathing slowed then his eyes looked empty, soulless. But the nausea still lingered, I'm pretty sure the only Strigoi here was Dimitri and Daniel, Dimitri has gone out to hunt so…?

"Are you ok?" Adrian rushed to my side, breathing heavily, his clothes were stained his blood, there were bruises on his face, bite marks on his neck and wrist. "Yeah. Adrian I'm so sorry for all this" I let out a deep breath and hugged Adrian, his scent along with cloves and alcohol hung to his clothes it made me feel safe but I can't be distracted for now. We'll have the happy reunion later…

I pulled my stake out as we made our way out of the tunnel. "Wait, something's not right" I stopped walking. "What's wrong?" he held my hand and he didn't let go. "The sun is still out, Dimitri can't be hunting, and I still have that nauseous feeling I get when Strigois are around" my heart stopped, Adrian gasped, when we heard someone applauding. "I have trained you well, thanks by the way for getting rid of Daniel, his family was…delicious" he said as he licked his lips. "You sick fuck" Adrian yelled.

"I don't think you have the right to speak" Dimitri glared at him. the next second, Adrian wasn't by my side anymore, he flew 10 feet away from me. Dimitri's eyes were on me, I shivered and swung my stake at him.

Glancing past my foe, I realized that I was now quite far from Adrian and Dimitri stood between me and him. Dimitri stabbed me a sharp tree branch that was on the floor, grabbing the wood embedded in my skin, I gritted my teeth and pulled with all my might. I could fight injured, but not with the branch constantly aggravating the wound. The branch gave with a sickening sound, causing more blood to pour from my shoulder.

A sinister laugh rumbled up from Dimitri's chest. Leaning forward as a predatory gleam came to his eyes, my wound was bleeding and it was inviting Dimtri. "No" Adrian jumped between me and Dimitri in the nick of time and he fell limp on the ground, he was still alive, barely, he was breathing heavily with a deep gash in his abdomen. "Adrian!" I screeched.

I turned to Dimitri and leaped towards him, drawing back, I slammed my fist into his face, with a satisfying crack, I poured all her anger and frustration into the blow. I did a roundhouse kick and sent him flying, he crashed into the wall and the place rumbled, he got up from the debris and snickered as I plunged my stake into his heart. Why is he did he let me win? "You finally freed me, Roza. Thank you, sorry for everything, glad to see that you've moved on, forgive and forget or live and regret." He chuckled as he caressed my cheek. "Though you're dying in my arm, you're still giving my Zen lessons" then his body went limp and he let out his last breath of air.

I dropped his body back onto the debris and ran to Adrian, who was coughing out blood. "Adrian, oh god, Adrian, stay with me, don't leave me please." I slapped him as his eyes started drooping. "Little Dhampir, looks like my time is up" he chuckled. "Adrian, you can't do this to me, you said we're getting out of this together, that means alive and well" I sobbed and grabbed a handful off his shirt. "I left my heart with you, you kept it safe and cherished it and you loved me like no one's ever loved me before." He smiled a little and pulled me into a kiss, his lips was wet from all the blood he coughed out.

"Adrian why did you do that?" I cried harder. "It must be love" he said and shut his eyes. "Adrian!!! No! Adrian, wake up. Please, don't leave me. I love you!" tears poured out continuously as I shook him.

I heard a group of people rushing to me. "Rose?!"

"Lissa! Please help him, he's not....he's not breathing.... you... YOU CAN'T LEAVE NOW Adrian" I couldn't leave his side. Lissa rushed over and concentrated on healing him. "What happened?" Mia ran to my side, tears were flowing down her cheeks as she watched me cry, she pulled me away from Adrian and I cried in her arms. "Shit..." Christian came into sight and gasped in horror. "Someone take her away" my mum instructed.

"No I can't leave him" I struggled in their arms and shoved them away, then I felt a sudden jolt at the back of my neck then everything went black.

_Noooooooooooo_ I cried in my head.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Paramore - My Heart**

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

* * *

**Lol anyone crying? Next chapter - The Funeral.... LOOK FORWARD TO IT FOLKS!!! it's also the last chapter**.

**Adrian is gone :(**

**Peace out,**

**-L.**


	5. Chapter 5: His Funeral

**Last chapter guys...**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes or typos, it's like 2:30am and I need to update 3 more fics JEEEEBUS.... see that is dedication to fans right there... i just deleted my fan page from facebook btw lol**

**Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

**One week later…**

It was rained all night, the sky was dark and gray, and the morning fog was receding. I wore my black dress and the silver necklace that Adrian bought, respectively. Then Lissa and I headed to the funeral.

"We are gathered here to say farewell, he has gone to the hands of God." the priest started the service.

I went up to make say my speech.

"I remember when I first laid eyes on him. I was awestruck how he could make school so appealing to me. We were both smitten. I wondered to myself that night if I might share my life with this beautiful, kind and entertaining man. He led the way. In my heart and in my soul I ache for my lover, my soul mate. I will miss life with him at my side. I will miss his warm embrace, his tenderness, brilliance, support and sweet smile. May he live on through me and through all of us..."

"We therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life." The priest said as they started lowering his coffin.

His family who just flew in without delay from home was sobbing next to me as I stepped down and sat back on my seat, Lissa took my hand in hers and tried to smile, to show that she was proud of me. After the service was over we walked to our car, I held Lissa's hand and she walked on to hug Christian.

"Are you ok, Little Dhampir?"

"Yeah, I think I will be in time" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Come here, babe" he appeared before me, wiped my tear away and held me in his arms. "I thought I lost you" my lips were trembling. "Shhh, I'm here, sorry about Belikov" he said and kissed me tenderly, then it got deeper, we were making out after a funeral service it felt wrong, so I pulled back and smiled at him, gesturing to all the people around us and he chuckled.

Janine told me that Lissa had managed to heal his wounds but she couldn't revive him, he was healed but he was dead. They managed to revive him when the paramedics came, so he's not shadow-kissed or connected to Lissa in anyway, which was good.

Last week, I woke up in the hospital with my head resting on the edge of Adrian's bed and Christian thought that it would be funny if he draped Adrian's blanket over his face while he was unconscious, I cried thinking that he was really gone.

"See I told you we'd make it out alive and well together" he smiled as we walked down the perfectly cut grass in the cemetery with an arm around my shoulder. Yes, we started dating a few days ago, he asked me out while he was still hooked up to those annoying machines in his hospital bed.

"Little Dhampir?" he stopped walking and stood in front of me.

"Hmm?" I looked up curiously.

"I love you" he said in a loving manner, which made my heart race and my stomach flutter, butterflies...great. "That necklace looks great by the way, who got it for you?" he smiled knowingly.

"Adrian?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I love you too" I whispered into his ear huskily.

"I know" he ran a hand through his silky brown hair.

"Cocky much?"

"You know you love it" he smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

We walked to the Academy's car bickering as usual, things were going to be better, and I know it will, because I've got Adrian with me.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Paramore - We Are Broken**

I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

* * *

**HAH all of you thought he died aye? I TOLD YOU I HAD A CRAZY MIND I managed to twist this and ALL OF YOUS THOUGHT HE DIED!!! some of yous even made threats hahaaha evil monkey... that makes me think of the evil monkey in Chris's closet in Family Guy. Jessi96 you should know that I love Adrian too much for him to die :)  
**

**haha I feel bad now for manipulating you ppl into thinking that he died ;D sorry ppls :)  
**

**This story is completed**

**peace out,**

**-L.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lissa's Disappearance

**I finally thought of some good ideas today, this'll lead to a BIG mystery probably till the end ;)**

**Sorry for the delay, had stuff to do and had to think about where this story was headed. It was originally completed but everyone asked me to continue it so yeah....  
I also apologize for any typos or mistakes and how short this chapter is but yeah... it'll leave you hanging on the end ;D**

**Enjoy!~**

**

* * *

Rose POV  
**

"Rose?" Christian knocked on my door.

"Ugh, what is it?!" I mumbled past the door.

"Have you seen Lissa?" he asked. Something didn't sound right.

"No…she should be in her room, I just watched a movie at her place" I quickly opened the door. "Look for her" he came in and shut the door behind me. I lei on my bed and shut my eyes, concentrating hard. Nothing came to my mind, it was just emptiness and darkness that shrouded my mind. "I don't get it, I can't sense her" I panicked.

I ran out the door, hurrying down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Christian followed behind me. "Have you checked your little sex spot?"

"I waited for an hour she never showed" his eyes filled with fear. "Oh god, I hope nothing happened to her" he said as we ran up the stairs. I knocked on the door, no answer. "Why are we here?" Christian sounded a little annoyed. "Hello? Rose?" he clicked his fingers at me, I was stunned. Mason stood before me, he never appeared in school unless the wards are weak, or if they're down.

"Adrian open the god damn door" I was practically slamming my fists on his door. "A little eager today, Little Dhampir?" I could sense him smiling when he spoke. "Where the hell were you?!" I yelled and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, Adrian's eyes widened in surprise. "It's Lissa, we have no idea where she is" a tear rolled down my cheek.

"What?" he finally caught on, he unlocked his door and we sat in his living room. "Have you tried, you know, the bond?" he pour Christian and I a drink. "I did, but it didn't work, everything was pitch black and I couldn't sense her" I cried. I've become really emotional and sentimental ever since our little encounter with Dimitri and Adrian's near-death moment, well he did die, but was revived.

Adrian rested on the couch and tried to sleep. "So we gotta wait for him to take a little nap?" Christian frowned. "Yeah" I wished we could do more too, but we have to confirm her disappearance.

"I think we should tell someone, Alberta or Kirova, somebody" he was going to pieces. "Is he asleep yet?!" he was getting annoyed by the minute. "Will you shut up?!" I smacked him on the arm, when Adrian groaned and sat up. "How the hell am I meant to sleep if you're both arguing, you wanna know where Lissa is? We don't even know if she's still alive, well? Then shut up, yes I mean you, Romeo" he gestured to Christian.

He sighed and disappeared into his bedroom, Christian slumped on the couch, stressed as hell. Half an hour later, a nerve-racking atmosphere hung to the stillness of the living room. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's alright" I patted his shoulder, before going into Adrian's room to check on him. Why the hell do I have to baby everyone around?!

I gently opened the door to take a peek at him, thrashing about in his bed. "Adrian?" I rushed to his side and started shaking him, hoping he would get up. His eyes snapped open, but he wasn't awake, his eyes were white, his emerald green irises were blurred out. "Christian! I need you in here now!" I stared at Adrian in horror as I screamed for him to wake up.

"Christian?!" no one was in the living room, damn him, he's getting on my nerves. "Rose…" a hand grabbed my shoulder, I screamed in fright. I turned around, Adrian had a hand on my shoulder, he stood there like a zombie with fear in his eyes, he was swaying like a drunken person and finally he passed out on me.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Paramore - Conspiracy**

Please speak softly, for they will hear us  
And they'll find out why we don't trust them  
Speak up dear cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know why we don't trust them

Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power

Where can I turn? Cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainties I'm so unsure of  
Tell me why I feel so alone cause I need to Know to whom do I owe

Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power

* * *

**I'm totally a Parawhore lol I LOVE PARAMORE!!! Anyways what do you think of that whole craziness? I know, my mind works crazily, but that's the beauty of my fics, it's so twisted and screwed up... like meee ;D**

**Lissa: Help me Rose :(**  
**Rose,Christian: LISSA WHERE ARE YOU?!**  
**lou: we can't reveal that _now_ can we?**  
**Lissa: I'm scared, it's dark and cold...**  
**lou: ugh...deal with it**

**Peace out,**  
**-L.**


	7. Chapter 7: Riddles

**Sorry for late update, man I need to update so many fics over 2 days while having so much homework to do**.** Sorry if there are any typos or mistakes, thank you for all the reviews so far ;D**

**Enjoy and review please ty :D**

* * *

Adrian swayed towards me, his hazy white eyes never left mine and finally he passed out on me. "Adrian?" I patted his cheek, a few minutes later. "Come on, Adrian. Wake up!" I slapped him, he groaned and blinked a couple of times at me. "Rose, it's bad, you have to save her" he gasped. Christian came rushing back into the room, I sucked in air ready to yell at him, but he'd brought Alberta and Stan along with him.

"Rose, what in the world is going on here?" Stan went to Adrian's side to examine him. "I'm fine" he waved him off, I helped him onto the couch. "What did you see?" Christian leaned closer towards him. "I'm not too sure, it wasn't really a dream, it was more like a vision of Lissa. I was sort of in her head, but yet I wasn't. She's alone in a pitch black room, crying for Rose and Christian, I heard a familiar voice talking outside, I swear I've heard it somewhere before. Then all of a sudden, there was this girl's voice, it was annoyed and they were aimed at me, I felt like I was burning, the pain was excruciating, the next thing I remember is Rose waking me up" he looked shocked. "Your eyes were white, your face went pale, I panicked" I came back from the kitchen with a glass of water for him. "Thanks, babe" he smiled a little.

"Lord Ivashkov, did you see or hear anything around you that might help locate Lissa?" Alberta asked. "No, well I heard was howling wind, it was cold"

"Why didn't you bond work though?" Christian raised an eyebrow at me. "Maybe it's working, as Adrian said, its pitch black, which might be why I couldn't see anything" everyone nodded a little, unsure.

"But did you feel how scared she was? Has she spoken to you through the bond?" Christian prompted. "No…" we sat in silence. Stan left to inform Kirova of this and strengthen the school's wards. "Wait, what if they had some sort of spirit user with them? Once Lissa and I read about this spirit user who could force people out of their heads" Adrian ran around the room, searching. He pulled his laptop out and went on a bookmarked page. "See"

"Avery Lazar?" Alberta's eyes widened. "She was admitted to a mental asylum a few months ago, because she was showing signs of insanity" she added. "How do you know this?" I asked, curiously. "Her father was trying to admit her into the academy along with her brother and guardian but Kirova turned them down because of their history"

"That might've been the voice Adrian heard" Christian started heading for the door. "Where do you think you're going, Romeo?" I crossed my arms. "Where else? To find Lissa" he mumbled. "Where do you plan on starting?" this time Adrian spoke. "I'll find a way, aight?" he sighed. "Come back" I hurried after him, Adrian followed behind me. I grabbed Christian's arm "Stop" he stopped and a tear flowed down his cheek, he turned and looked away. "Christian, we have to work together to find her, I don't think Lissa wants you running on a wild goose chase after her"

He stone cold glare was on me. "Hey, man" Adrian tried to reason with him. "Don't" he jerked both our arms off him and started running down the hallway. "Fuck" I muttered under my breath. "Adrian, I don't think you should get involved in this, it might be dangerous" I murmured softly. "I know, but you'll need me with you" he cuddled me. "You can't, I don't want to go through that feeling again" I took a few steps away from him.

"Little Dhampir…" he reached for me.

"I need to be alone for a while" I said before running down guest housing's corridor, to Lissa's dorm to look for clues and tried to stop Adrian's death from replaying in my head. I got to her room and scanned the room for any intrusion. The window was locked, her door didn't have any sign of force on it, she couldn't have just disappeared into thin air. I checked the bathroom, nothing, looked under the bed, nothing. Everything led to a dead end, I yelled in frustration. "Damn it, Lissa" I slammed my fist on the table. A little note drifted down from the desk.

_Guess who? I never thought it could be so easy to nab Lissa, none of you even noticed.  
Just so you know your bond won't work nor would any spirit users powers, not with __**her**__ by my side._

"_I am a man without bones, my flesh is white, I am a man without blood, my flesh is cold, I am a man without life, my flesh is shrinking , I am the man you made and lost."_

_Your next clue will be waiting at your destination; I'll be waiting, but don't keep me waiting too long,_

_-V.D._

The paper was scrunched up in my fists seconds after reading that. Lissa was in his hands, he was going to use her powers to heal himself like he did last year and we're all helpless to where she is being held.

I went back to Adrian's room, he flipped through different channels on the TV. "Adrian, I found something…" he jumped off the couch and I handed him the note. "What the fuck does it mean?" he reread it. "It's probably a riddle we need to solve to find our next clue to Lissa" I growled. Adrian rung Christian, he came up in a matter of minutes. "It's one of his fucking mind games again" he snarled. "Does anyone get it?" I looked around the room. Alberta, Kirova and Stan called for us.

We sat in Kirova's meeting room, the silence was killing me. "We found a note, Victor is playing a game with us, he wants us to follow his footsteps to something" I threw the note across the table. "How do you know it's Victor Dashkov?" Kirova adjusted her reading glasses.

"Are you blind? It says V.D. and what other psychopath with those initials would want Lissa?" Christian scowled. "I think I know the answer to that, but the answer doesn't make sense" Alberta shook her head. "What is it?" Christian's eyes widened and filled with hope. "It's a snowman" Then Adrian, Christian and I gasped at the same time. "Could it be…" I started. "The ski lodge we went to last Christmas?" Christian interrupted. "How do you know?" Stan's face hardened. "What other place have we been to that has snow at this time of the year?" I raised an eyebrow, everyone got my point.

"We're leaving" Christian stood up and waited for Adrian and me to tag along. "This is outrages, you can't just run off unprotected" Kirova stopped us. "Try me" Christian challenged.

"Let's roll" Christian gestured for us to walk out the door with him, Adrian called for his little private jet he had at the school's air strip to be ready, we packed our duffel bags with stuff we needed, I got a couple of stakes from the gym and waited with my arm linked to Adrian's.

We made our way up the plane and an all too familiar voice came from behind us. "Where do you think you're going?"

**End Of Chapter 7**

* * *

**Lifehouse - Broken**

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you

* * *

**This song is more on Christian's side haha. Poor Christian...he cried. Next chapter: Mind Games. OMG OMG WHO DOES THAT VOICE BELONG TO? hahaha try and guess my readers....  
**

**Peace out,**

**-L.**


	8. Chapter 8: Mind Games

**Very twisted and crazy chapter, lemon credit goes to Rose Melissa Ivashkov. She is awesome and we're going to co-write a fic together, look forward to that folks. ;D**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes or typos, thank you all for reviewing.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Eddie? Mia?" we turned around, halfway up the jet. "You didn't think we'd let you go without us did you?" Eddie grinned, flipping a silver stake from hand to hand. "Don't just stand there, we don't really have all day" Mia snickered. We sat in the jet, my hand was intertwined with Adrian's, and he gave my hand a little squeeze.

We landed at the airstrip at the lodge we stayed at a few months back, the snow was wet, it was melting away, also the fact that it was raining wasn't helping. We stepped out of the plane into slush. I slipped and bumped into Christian who slipped along with me, Adrian caught me as Eddie and Mia straightened Christian.

"And yet you say you don't need me here with you" Adrian whispered into my ear. "So what do we do now? Look for a snowman?" Mia asked, none of us thought of that. We headed towards the lodge and sat in the lobby as Adrian booked the whole Ivashkov wing to ourselves. He said it wouldn't matter anyway since no one would be visiting at this time of the year, I recalled the events that happened here, Mason's death, when Dimitri kidnapped Adrian, and my hand instantly went to the necklace that hung from my neck, Adrian's gift.

"You really like that don't you?" Adrian murmured into my ear, I giggled and nodded like a 'head-over-heels-in-love' cheesy romance character. "We'll stay together in the big suite, we'll stick together at all times as a precaution, I booked the whole wing so no one would get involved" Adrian spoke as we headed to our room.

We took turns to sleep, Mia, Adrian and I took a nap while Eddie and Christian keep watch in our room, then we swapped over. After we swapped shifts, I headed towards the bathroom when I heard a slight knock on the door, I instantaneously reached for a stake which I hid in my boot. I walked warily toward the door and opened it, no one was there, and an envelope was sticky taped to the door. I pulled it off and looked around before shutting the door behind me.

We woke everyone up before reading it together.

_Congratulations,_

_Footprints:_

"_A man was found dead out in a field of snow. The only tracks that were left were two parallel lines. Who should you be looking for?"_

_This one is an easy one, even Adrian Ivashkov would be able to guess it._

_-V.D._

Adrian scoffed. "Any clues anyone?" I looked around again. "How is this easy? My brain is hurting…" Mia sulked. "You didn't have any to begin with" I laughed. "So we know the fact that we have to find someone who is here at the lodge, right?" Christian raised an eyebrow, we nodded in agreement. "2 parallel lines…" I thought of snow, snowboarding, skiing, Mason's skiing accident, and then it struck me. "A wheelchair perhaps?"

"He wants us to look for a man on a wheelchair?" Eddie joked. "Or just a wheelchair" Mia quoted. "Should we check the infirmary?"

"Adrian come with me, you guys stay here and be safe", don't do anything reckless, if we're not back in half an hour, call for help" I pointed to the phone, which Mia took a seat next to.

"Feels like we're in a horror version of James Bond" Adrian chuckled. "How so?" I frowned. "We're both mind-blowingly hot and we're walking around looking at every corner suspiciously…well sort of, there's also some badass fighting that you do" he laughed. "I thought James Bond does that for the girl" I teased. "Well....about that-" he started but I interrupted him. "We're here, stay close" I held on to his coat, readied my stake and pulled Adrian along as I walked. There was a dummy sitting on a wheelchair with a knife that struck through an envelope on it's chest. "Very dramatic" I said sarcastically, Adrian rolled his eyes and took the envelope. We proceeded back to our room with caution, since the lodge was basically a ghost town, except for a few staff members.

_Glad you found our poor friend,_

"_Sometimes narrow, sometimes wide. And whether there's rain or snow I always stay outside."_

_This one is a little harder, you're getting warmer,_

_-V.D._

"We might need help with this one…" Christian gritted his teeth, I bit my nail thinking so hard that my head started hurting. "I just want to get Lissa back" I glowered. "We'll get her back, don't worry" Adrian soothed me. What would I give to have Dimitri here, I've moved on from him, but a part of me will always love him, a part of him will always be with me, Dimitri would know what to do in a situation like this.

"We should call someone back at the academy" Eddie suggested. "Sometimes narrow, sometimes wide, is it a road?" Mia looked up from the crisp note she held in her delicate hands. "There are many possibilities could be a river" Adrian proposed. "Why would he bring us to the ski lodge, then ask us to go to some river?" Christian questioned.

"He's a confusing fucker who loves toying with minds like ours" Adrian yelled a little too loudly. "What's that suppose to mean, Ivashkov?" Christian narrowed his eyes and took a step toward Adrian. "It means what I said it meant, dumbass" Adrian stood his ground. "Stop fighting amongst ourselves, this is probably what Victor wanted, for us to separate" I wedged myself between them and pushed them away from each other.

"I think Mia's suggestion might be relevant" Eddie finally said after everyone calmed down. Everyone left the room to go to Spokane for dinner, Adrian and I decided to sneak some sleep in the room opposite ours.

"Wake up, babe" his silky voice murmured into my ear, I groaned in disapproval, I hadn't even fallen asleep for 10 minutes.

I was asleep, very comfortable in Adrian's arms. I snuggled closer to him, bringing the comforter over my head, and tucking my head under his chin.

"I know you are tired, love, but we have to get up incase they get back."

I still didn't want to wake up. This bed was just too comfortable. And with him in it, it was even better. _And _him almost naked, just sleeping in boxers, was _much _better.

I put my hands on his bare chest and I started moving them down, still with my eyes closed. "Fine, you wanted me awake. You are going to have me awake." I flipped so fast he didn't have time to see me. I straddled him with my legs, sitting on top of him.

"Wow…well, this is something…" Adrian said, lust showing in his eyes as he looked down at my chest.

I looked down to where he was looking. I hadn't realized his button up shirt had only one button buttoned. It showed everything on my chest. Everything. I didn't try to cover myself up.

He smiled when he noticed I did nothing to cover myself. "Confidence is what makes a woman beautiful."

I shrugged and started removing his shirt all the way off my chest. His hands moved up to cup my breasts. I wiggled a little so he could get a better feel. "Having fun?"

He smiled mischievously. "Oh, Little Dhampir. If you let me, I can show you what fun is."

"Go ahead and impress me" I gave him my man-eating smile.

It was me who started kissing him. At first it was fun and romantic and then it started building up. Adrian deepened his kisses and when we came up for air, we were both gasping, struggling to breathe correctly. Still, we held on.

He flipped me so that I was under him. He started kissing me everywhere, his hands going everywhere. My hands went to his boxers and removed them; I tossed them on the ground.

And that's when the real action started.

We were both completely naked, enjoying what we had to offer for the other. I had to admit he was one of the sexiest guys that I had ever seen with no clothes on. He was, for one, a sexy man, and two, he was good sized.

"Hold up a sec…" He said, reaching over to the bedside table and opening his wallet, pulling out a condom. I waited a couple of seconds so that he could put it on. Never could be too careful. "Wait, what brought this on?" he stopped halfway. "I love you, you love me, I want you, you want me too" I didn't want to ruin the mood by saying, what if one of us won't make it out of this alive?

"Spread 'em wide for me, babe." He said, kissing me with such urgency.

I did as he told me. At first, he teased me. Then, Adrian thrust himself into me causing me to moan out in pleasure. Adrian and I made love to each other like nothing else mattered in this world, neither did our race or status, everything didn't matter for that period of time. We didn't stop until both of us were tired, breathless and very sleepy.

I yawned and went back to the suite, they were still out, we locked all the doors and windows and snuggled on the couch in the living room, my body was sore, but a good kind of sore, if you can call it that. I called Christian to make sure they're still alive, no one answer…

"What the fuck" I muttered. I called again, someone picked up and hung up. I gritted my teeth and called Mia's number. "Hello?" she answered, it was a little noisy in the background.

"That wasn't funny" I grumbled. "What wasn't?" she was confused.

"Where's Christian?" I ignored that for now, had to make sure he's alright.

"He said he was going to the restroom, now that you mention it, it's been 15 minutes…" she grasped what I was saying.

"Is that Rose? Maybe Christian's taking a dump" I heard Eddie joke in the background.

"Fuck, Mia stay close to Eddie, whatever you do don't leave each other's side, check the restroom" I commanded. "Ok"

"Adrian and I will be there in a bit, text me the name of the restaurant you're at"

"Rose, he's not here" Eddie called back, I put it on loud speaker, since Adrian is driving and we wanted to listen together. "Either Victor took him or he ran off to be a fuckin hero" Adrian yelled. "Jeesh, calm down" Eddie replied. "We're nearly there" Adrian tapped the GPS screen. "Whatever happens I love you" I said to him, just as a precaution. "I love you more than you can imagine" he cupped my cheek and kissed me. It deepened and became intense but we broke apart for air and also because we had to find Christian.

"Table for 2?" a human waitress and waiter stood at the table, ready to seat us. The guy was checking me out, on the other hand, the waitress was checking Adrian out, something made me want to snap her neck right there… "We need to use the restroom" Adrian said hastily. "Are you going to be dining with us?" the waiter asked. "No" I said quickly.

"I'm sorry, we can't let you use our services without dining" I wanted to slap that human bitch. "Oh for fuck's sake" Adrian went through his wallet and threw a $100 bill on the counter, before he grabbed my hand and pushed past them. "What's the urge?" the waiter raised an eyebrow. "Our friend might've been kidnapped" I glared at them, I didn't know how scary I looked till I saw myself in the mirror.

"Mia, Eddie" Adrian and I walked into the men's restroom. "He's not here, not a trace of him" Eddie clenched his fist. "Check the cubicles" I pointed. Each of us opened a cubicle, nothing. I checked the next one and found a little envelope.

_My, my, we're suppose to be playing the game my way,  
don't break the rules like Christian did._

_Ozeras' are aggressive aren't they? Who am I kidding they used to be the strongest of the 12 royal families, until their reputation was tainted by his parents. Now that I've got Christian and Vasilisa with me, what will you do, Rose?_

"_One night, a man's car broke down, it started pouring, he walked through a forest and found a broken down cabin to take shelter for the night, due to the storm the lights weren't working, there weren't any matches he could light the oil lamp with so he went to bed, but somehow he couldn't because of the portraits that hung on the walls around him. He turned to face the wall and fell asleep instantly, he woke up the next morning only to find that there were no portraits, they were windows"_

_I'm already feeling better now, due to the fact that Lissa has been healing my disease, she's not going to last long, if you get what I mean._

_-V.D_

I kicked the cubicle's door in frustration and it made a cracking noise, there was a little indent on the door. She's not going to last long, which meant her sanity. Because she's healing him and she has no one to pass the darkness to.

We exchanged a few glances at each other, Eddie held Mia's hand in his and rubbed circles to soothe her, since she was crying. "I think I know where it is" I gritted my teeth. "We're going back to where it all started" I scrunched up the note, Adrian looked puzzled.

"Do you mean…" Eddie's head snapped up. "Yeah…we're going to the cabin where Victor held Lissa last year" I interrupted and we walked out of the restaurant, into Adrian's car.

We're coming for you Lissa…

**Christian POV**

Rose is so going to be pissed. I shook the sight of that girl out of my head, she…compelled me. I sat alone in the darkness. "Fuck" I muttered, my arms were restrained by cuffs, behind me. "Christian?" Lissa's voiced cracked, she'd been crying. "Liss, are you alright?" I wriggled over to where her voice was coming from.

"I'm so scared Christian, it's Victor, he has a spirit user with him and-" Lissa started thrashing about and screaming almost deafeningly. "We don't want you sharing too much of our secrets do we?" the room lit up, that spirit user spoke from the corner of the room. My eyes were hurting, almost blinded by the sudden bright lights, so I couldn't make out her face, by the time my eyes focused to the lights, it had been turned off, blinding me again.

I felt so helpless and completely useless as I scooted closer to Lissa's quivering figure.

**End Of Chapter 8**

* * *

**Placebo - The Never Ending Why**

The atom will implode  
The fragile kingdom fall  
The tremor becomes a quake  
There's a body in the lake

And as the two of us rebel  
Damn you all to hell  
I wonder if that's all there is

Time will help you through  
But it doesn't have the time  
To give you all the answers to the never-ending why

* * *

**So yeah, I managed to twist this around to relate to the start of Victor's shit, that last riddle/story thing Victor wrote was my favourite bit hahaha...**

*****I'd like to thank Rose Melissa Ivashkov again for writing that short lemon, she wants me to make one of my fics M....anyone want a M rated story? If so which one? I don't really write lemons coz I find it disturbing to be writing about someone having sex even though I have heavy sarcasm and a dirty mind...  
**

**W: "If you let go now, I'll come back"  
L: "That's what she said"**

**yeah...I said that to my friend yesterday...I know, I know...I can't help it ;D  
**

**I might end this at Chapter 10... so yeah... review please :'(  
I'd appreciate it, I do read through all of them just so you know haha, puts a smile on my face ;D  
Time to update the other 4 fics....  
**

**Peace out,  
-L.**


	9. Chapter 9: Royals & A Deck Of Cards

**I just love confusing everyone haha, I feel like Victor at the moment... Mind games are just soooo fun ;D  
Hope you like this chapter~  
I'll try to post up the next chapter tomorrow hehe**

**Enjoy!~

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

We started driving back to St. Vlads, Eddie took the wheel of course, since he was the calmest out of the 4 of us. Adrian and I were pretty pissed and Mia was just worried to death about the lives of our dear friends. I winded down the window to get some fresh air because it felt really stuffy, I felt sick like I could hurl any moment. "Oh god, I think I'm about to puke" I leaned against the doorframe as Adrian rubbed circles into my hand. I didn't need the comfort at the moment, I pulled my hand free from Adrian's and sighed heavily.

**Adrian POV**

Rose has been acting weird since we got in the car, she keeps winding the window up and down constantly saying that she needed air, she definitely ate something wrong last night. I rubbed circles in her hand to help her feel better but she yanked her hand out of mine, maybe she was just going through her monthly… Because she was obviously annoyed, do girls feel like throwing up when they get their periods?

"Eddie, turn the fuckin thing off, it's doing my head in!" she growled, Mia instantaneously turned the radio off and Eddie pulled the car over. All eyes were on Rose who looked pale. "What's wrong, babe?" I frowned and cupped her face to get a good look at her face. Her aura was all over the place, I couldn't really get a good read on it. She opened the door swiftly and I held her hair back as she threw up on the road. "Aww, come on, that's foul" Eddie said as he looked at Rose through side mirrors.

"Rose, are you alright?" I put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature, seems fine to me. "I don't know" she gritted her teeth. "Feels like Mason's here" she mumbled. I remembered the time we were in a plane on the way to Court, when Rose got a migraine from the "_ghosts_" she saw.

"Did you stop taking your meds?" Mia widened her eyes. "Ran out last week" Rose gripped the side of her head. "Have some water" Mia passed a bottle of water to Rose. She chugged the whole thing down and some colour came back to her skin soon after.

**Rose POV**

Ok, throwing up in front of everyone was _certainly _something I didn't want _anyone _to see, _especially _Adrian. My stomach felt like it was churning and my head was pounding. I felt dizzy and the water did help a little though. We arrived back at school and decided that we should alert the school of what we found out. "So, Christian has been taken, there's a spirit user helping Victor and you've been asked to go to the cabin that he held Lissa at last year?" Kirova looked at us in disbelief, the 4 of us nodded back. "This is more complicated than I thought it would be, looks like we might have to call the Queen" she adjusted her glasses and shuffled through different papers.

I groaned at the thought of the Queen getting off her royal ass and helping us out. What is she going to do? Knock Victor out with her huge ass? "We don't have time for that" I argued.

"So what do you propose we do, oh-wise-one" Kirova raised an eyebrow at me.

"We take guardians with us and raid the place"

"What if it's a Strigoifest in there?"

"We'll handle em"

"I'm glad you're so optimistic about this but I can't just let you run off on a suicide mission, we have to think it through, you're dismissed until then"

"But-"

"But nothing"

"Lissa's life is at risk! We can't just sit here like this!"

I stomped out of her office and made my way to the familiar white office. "Deirdre, I need those meds" I tapped on her office window. "Rose, I didn't expect to see you so soon" she said in her usual shrink tone. "I ran out of meds and going outside wards is _killin_ me" I mumbled as I tossed the little bottle at her. "We should go" I suggested to the group as we huddled up in a corner. "I agree" Eddie winked. We sneaked into the training room and took an extra couple of stakes. We sat in the car and I swallowed 2 pills along with water and immediately felt the effects. My head felt good, the throbbing subsided but my stomach still felt a little off.

I wrapped my arm around Adrian's arm and leaned my head on his shoulder. It made me feel a little better, the nausea settled a little. "Adrian, Mia, if anything, and I say _anything_ at all happens to me or Eddie, I want you to run" I said as we got closer to the cabin. "But-"

"No buts" I felt like Kirova for a second. We stepped out of the car, nausea hit me like a punch, guess Victor prepared himself for this. I gave Adrian a quick kiss on the lips as Mia gave Eddie a quick kiss on the cheek, yeah, those 2 don't really show _any_ PDA at all. "I love you" I whispered into his ear. "I know" he smiled his cheeky smile that I used to loath. Eddie gave the car keys to Mia incase they needed to run. I tucked a stake under my sleeve and headed towards the door cautiously. Adrian and Mia stayed between me and Eddie.

"_Oh_, _Victor_?" I sang. No reply. I kicked the door down much to Adrian's amusement.

Sitting on the couch was Lissa in Christian's arms and they were both bloodied and bounded. "Lissa, Christian!" Mia pushed past me and I was fast enough to pull her back when a Strigoi jumped out of no where. I exchanged a few blows with the obviously new Strigoi and staked him. The nausea left me. "Something's not right" Eddie said as he scanned the room. "Fuck, he's not here" I yelled.

"How do you know?" Mia arched a perfect eyebrow at me. "Because there's only _one _Strigoi guarding" I pointed to the corpse and she winced back. We walked into the cabin carefully with each step only to find that Lissa and Christian weren't Lissa and Christian. It was some random unfortunate humans who were meant to be decoys.

I took my mobile out of my jean pocket and dialled the school's number. "Alberta?"

"One moment please"

"Alberta speaking"

"They're not here, we need someone to clean the mess up here, 1 Strigoi and 2 humans"

"We'll send in a group to investigate the place"

"Ok"

I hung up and clenched my fists. What the fuck is Victor trying to prove?! We waited for the investigation team to show up and when they were done with searching, it was already past 11pm. It was dark and a little scary. "We found this" someone handed me a plastic bag with a note in it.

_Sorry, I'm not ready to be taken back to that hell-hole yet, I have found a new reason to live. I'll keep Lissa and Christian as bargaining chips._

_A dozen Royals gathered round  
Entertained by two who clowned  
Each kings there had servants 10  
Though none of them were also men  
The lowest servant sometimes might  
Beat the king in a fair fight  
A weapon stout  
A priceless jewel  
The beat of life  
A gardeners tool_

_What am I?_

_Sincerely,  
-V.D._

"Something about royals is _really _bothering me" Adrian took the note out of my hands and began reading it. "It has a capital R, I think it's trying to tell us something"

We sat in the car and Eddie started driving back to the academy. "I think Adrian's right, kings should have a capital 'K' but it doesn't so why the 'R' in royals?" Mia wondered as she stared at the note. "How bout we try to figure out what it is first" I said. Mia took her iPhone out and began typing. "Are you googling it?" I snorted a laugh. "Doesn't hurt to try" she giggled. "I didn't expect to find anything, look the answer is: A deck of cards" her confused expression mirrored around the car.

"So royals and a deck of cards…" I bit my thumb and thought hard. Conversations with Kirova this evening and Victor's trial came back into my head. "Oh my god" I gasped. No way, he's going _there_.

**End Of Chapter 9**

* * *

***dramatic tone* Hahahahahaha you can guess in the reviews but I won't necessarily tell you whether you guessed it right ;D**

**Peace out,  
-L.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: The Ivashkovs

**Like I said, sorry I haven't been updating, I'm busy with my assignment and exams are on the week after. But yeah... enjoy :D**

**For those who haven't read Spirit Bound, Adrian's mum's name is Daniela. p.s BUY AND READ IT ASAP ITS SOOOO GOOD (its Adrian/Rose in the entire book) and I totally guessed that Dimitri said one of the lines from the Spirit Bound trailers. It just wouldn't be Rose saying to Adrian coz it's too mean :P**

**

* * *

**

The flight to Court was what seemed endless, we sat in awkward silence and no one said a word. I bit on my nail thinking about what the sick bastard was doing to Lissa and Christian right now, well not so much Christian but Lissa.

"I swear to god I'm going to rip him limb by limb and then I'll disembowel-"

"We have to find her and Christian as soon as possible" Adrian interrupted my graphic explanation of Victor's death.

"I know."

After that there was no more small talk or any talk at all.

We arrived at Court and everything seemed peaceful. Everything looked like it was in order. "Maybe we came to the wrong place." Mia suggested. "Or _maybe_ he decided to strike when we get here" I said, annoyed. "Chill, little dhampir"

"Does it look like I'm in the mood to chill? Lissa's life is at stake and god knows what that sick fuck is doing to her, you weren't there the last time he kidnapped her and better yet you didn't feel every second of what she went through"

"Babe, personally, I think that the darkness is getting to you" Adrian said as he studied the aura around me. "How bad is it?" I sighed as I calmed down a little from my crazy self.

"Still the whole grey thing but there's a huge black cloud around you"

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a silver ring. "Is that from Adrian?" Eddie wagged his eyebrows at me. "What makes you think I'd give her a plain silver ring?" Adrian scowled. "It's from Oksana"

"Oksa-who?" Mia raised an eyebrow. "Long story, she's a spirit user I met in Russia, she infuses spirit into jewellery and her husband Mark wears them to prevent him from going to Crazyville"

"He's dhampir?" Eddie asked, surprised.

"Yeah"

"But the ring's effects are only temporary" I slipped it onto my pinky and we started making our way into Court, Adrian proposed that we tell the Queen first. Ugh. "Adrian" she smiled as she hugged him, without noticing us behind him. "Oh, are you visiting?" she asked him, well, this is a change, why can't she be like this to everyone instead of keeping up her bitchy reputation.

"Who are these people?" she looked from right to left and finally catching a glimpse at me. "Rose Hathaway…"

"Aunt Tatiana, none of that please, I'm with Rose now and she didn't do anything to lure me as you believe"

Eddie coughed to hide a laugh and failed pretty badly. Tatiana glared at Adrian and back at me, then down to my stomach, something about that just made me clutch my stomach in response I felt like she was staring through my clothes or something…

"We'll get straight to the point, Victor Dashkov escaped somehow and he's taken Lissa and Christian hostage"

"What are his terms?" she kept her face composed.

"He hasn't asked for anything yet, all he's done is played riddles with us and he said he'd use Lissa and Christian as bargaining chips"

"So the last riddle led you to Court?"

"Yeah"

Tatiana let out a long sigh and sank back against her seat. Priscilla offered her a glass of water which she downed quickly with some pill. Which caused Adrian to shift in his seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you have to worry about, Adrian"

"Have you forgotten that I'm a spirit user? The minute you downed that pill your dim aura brightened a little"

"I'm dying…"

Everyone's face mirrored one another. Shock.

"How long do you have?"

"About a month"

"Who's next in line of the throne?"

"I was thinking Vasilisa or…"

"Or?"

"You"

"What? You know that I'm not ready or suitable for the throne"

"Adrian you've got a kind heart, something that most royals don't have. And you might be able to change the Dhampir and Moroi views someday, seeing as you have so many close to you" she gave me a brief glance.

"I'm not sure…"

"I'm surprised to see that you haven't had a drink or cigarette since you came in"

"Yeah… I kinda quit."

"Kinda?"

"Rose made me…"

"_Really_?" her face lit up in interest for a second and shifted back to her poker face.

"I'll alert everyone on Court of this news you brought, you're dismissed, since you're here why don't you drop by your house"

"I'll probably bring Rose over" Adrian grinned.

"What?" I jumped.

"Hey, I've met your parents, time to meet mine, it's all part of a relationship Rose" he chuckled and put an arm around my shoulder, enjoying every moment of this. Eddie and Mia left to look for her father whilst Adrian took my shopping.

"I think red suits you" he said with his head tilted, looking at me from head to toe.

"Hey, I'm not gonna show up at your parent's front door looking like a ho"

"Well it might piss my dad off" he said seductively. "Are you using me to your advantage or do you really love me?"

"Both, babe" he smirked. "I'll just wear my dress…"

"You have a dress?" he faked surprise. "Hey" I punched him playfully. "The last time we came to Court you kept asking me about bringing a dress remember?"

"I'm surprised you remember that with that "killer" migraine you had. You must've loved me since then, huh?" he beamed. "Don't push you luck too far, Ivashkov" I rested my hands on his chest and we edged closer then some Morois who walked by gasped and ruined our moment.

We went to his room, our bags were already taken to the room by the servants. I had a quick shower and changed into a midnight blue dress. "Nice" Adrian gave me an approving look.

We headed over to his house which was in Court. I fiddled with my dress nervously. "You face Strigoi without a thought but when it comes to your boyfriend's parents you're nervous?"

"Shut up" I giggled and a maid opened the door and let us in. "Adrian" his mum came down the flight of stairs and hugged him. "You must be Rose" she smiled. She had the same brown hair as Adrian and she pulled me into a hug, I was stunned for a second. You don't see a royal hugging and happy about their son going out with a dhampir every day. Unless they plan to kill me later… Might have to inspect my dinner before eating it…

"Nice to meet you Lady Ivashkov" I bowed respectfully. "Please call me Daniela" Wow that was a big blow. "Aren't you against our relationship?" I raised an eyebrow. "Should I be?"

"Glad you like her mum" Adrian smiled as he intertwined his fingers in mine. "What about your dad?" I started fidgeting again. "Nathan, this is Adrian's girlfriend, Rose" Daniela said as she took a seat next to Nathan, my eyes widened in shock, talk about being open about our relationship. It's gonna be really hard to get used to. "Lord Ivashkov" he said to me as he nodded at my briefly, then he went on to eating his meal.

"So Adrian, what are you planning to do once Lissa graduates, seeing as she's leaving St. Vladimirs and you won't have anyone to practice spirit with, that is unless you go to college with her" Daniela looked hopeful, if I remember correctly Adrian took a semester off college.

"I might just get an apartment close by and visit them occasionally to practice spirit and see Rose" I swear Nathan almost choked on his soup.

"Why don't you go to college with Lissa and Christian?" talking about Lissa and Christian so calming like this made me edgier, since they were in Victor's hands and here we are having a family dinner talking casually about our friends who've been kidnapped by a psychopath.

"Because it'll probably have the same problem as the last college"

"Which is?"

"Homework"

Nathan and I sighed in unison. "Adrian, are you going to do anything useful in your life?" Nathan raged. "Nathan" Daniela calmed him. "Why don't you do art again?" she smiled. "You do art?" I tried not to laugh.

"I might do that…"

"How are you going to fund yourself financially if you don't have a job or a proper education?" Nathan yelled across the table.

"Aunt Tatiana will help" Adrian replied with satisfaction. "Tatiana babied you around _too_ much"

"I won't have to worry about it once Rose and I get married coz the House of Ivashkov will carry on and we'll live off her guardian pay check" Adrian said as he rubbed circles in my hand. "What?" I choked on my soup and Nathan and I glared at Adrian. Adrian may have seen that as a joke or the truth but I am so not ready to marry him or have kids with him if what he meant from the 'House of Ivashkov' continuing…

"Adrian!" Daniela gasped. "Don't worry, he's just had too much to drink" I giggled nervously, trying to get out of this. "Have I?" he smirked back at me and I stepped on his foot under the table. "Ow!"

"Little dhampir, I haven't had a drink or a cigarette in like a month since you decided quitting would be good for me"

"You quit? Finally…" Daniela sighed in relief.

After more small talk and no crazy talk about us running off and getting married, Nathan left the table and went back to his study while Daniela walked us to the door. "Dinner was great, thank you for having me over"

"You're always welcome at our home after all you've done for Adrian"

"Mum, Tatiana said she's considering me for the throne" Adrian's face fell. He puts himself down too much, he deserves more credit than he usually gets. "I guess you found out huh… she discussed it with Nathan and I lask week, I'm sure you'll do a great job" she kissed his cheek and we left.

"That was swell, Adrian" I freaked out the minute we stepped out. "I know"

"I was being sarcastic! Besides that's not the point. We'll be carrying on the 'House of Ivashkov'? Did you like make up that name on the spot?"

"Might as well add some humour into the truth, to soften the blow"

"More like enrage them"

"But it turned out ok didn't it?"

"I guess…"

He pulled me into his arms and gave me another one of those mind-blowing kisses. "I think that entire Court thinks that you and I eloped for however long you were away for" he grinned. "Well, we've had our fun. We'll have to focus on finding Lissa and Christian tomorrow" I said as we strolled through the hallways. "The night isn't over _yet,_ little dhampir" Adrian said playfully as we walked back to his room.

**End Of Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

**Ooo sexy ending rofl... anyways I will update like everyday at the end of the month coz exams will be over and I'll be holidaying and skipping school for like 7 weeks so I will be on my laptop in the hotel updating lol, don't forget to review :D**

**Uhh..Living On A Dream Of Hate hasn't been updated coz Rose Melissa Ivashkov and I are super busy so yeah...  
**

**Who liked this chapter?**

**Peace out,**  
**-TheOriginalPrincess**


	11. Chapter 11: What The Future Holds

**Sorry for the delay, I'm currently holidaying in Asia with mum and I'm trying to update as much as possible, but I've been shopping way too much... plus I have like 6kgs of homework with me(I am not kidding, coz I had to weigh my luggage to make sure it wasn't overweight and it was... so I carried it in my carry on bag lol)**

**Anyways, I think Mel's laptop is busted so thats why we haven't updated that...  
I swear that I written more than 970 words... this took up like 3 pages in my book... and I have small writing... hmm... oh well, better than nothing aye?**

**I dunno if I got the story right since Lissa is kidnapped in 2 fics and I'm so lost between all 5 of them at the moment... but tell me if I mixed this one up with 'It Started With A Kiss' coz I mentioned that Lissa and Christian are kidnapped in the latest chapter of that(gotta go fix that up later)**

**Oh and thank you all who have been reviewing every chapter, makes my day everytime I read them, coz then I know that all my effort and thought that I put into writing my fics is appreciated by awesome readers :)**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Rose POV**

"What's that noise?" Adrian gasped in the darkness.

"What noise?" I heaved a sigh, I don't know why we're sneaking around Court this late at night but we are.

"There it is again, did you hear it?" He clutched my arm like a big baby.

"Has spirit gone through your head? Because there's perfectly noth-" The sound of my mobile interrupted our pointless argument. The call was coming from an unknown number. "Hello?" I said casually yet cautiously. "Is this really the time to be arguing with your boyfriend? The clock is ticking, Lissa's sanity is diminishing as we speak, so is Christian's humanity, if that's the right word to use..."

"What have you done to him?" I prompted. "Let's just say we haven't been feeding him, who knows what he might do to someone if he or she is to be vulnerable and alone in his cell."

"Don't hurt them, please...Wh-what can I do in return for them?" I swallowed my pride and pleaded, it took me _a lot_ to beg someone like Victor.

"I want you to convince the Queen to give up her position to me" What? Is he kidding or was this his aim all along? "That's impossible" I scoffed. "What are boyfriends for?" He chuckled. "I'm not going to ask Adrian to do that" I scowled. Adrian nudged me and I put it on loud speaker. "What do you want me to do?" He asked in a calm tone. "Get our dear Tatiana to make me king"

Adrian smirked and looked at me, we both understood each other right away.

1. Victor did _not _know that Tatiana is dying.  
2. She chose for Lissa or Adrian to reign after her passing.  
3. He mustn't know any of this information at all cost.

Adrian and I burst out laughing. "Keep on dreaming" I managed to blurt out in between laughs. But my taunts had no effect on Victor, he remained silent and began laughing himself, and I definitely didn't like the sound of that. "What's so funny?" I growled, trying to understand the reason behind his crazy laugh.

"Ahh, Rose, you'll always be the same. I thought you would've learnt something after the what happened between you and Belikov with the lust charm" Adrian's expression shifted to disgust after Victor said that, i'm pretty sure that I made it clear to everyone that I didn't have sex with Dimitri.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" I clenched my jaw and squeezed Adrian's hand so tight that something cracked. "Ow!" he winced. "You're always stubborn and naive to the things around you. Always brash yet fiesty. I guess I could say the same for Tatiana's little pampered great nephew" He chuckled darkly. "You two make a good couple, both of you are trouble" He added. "What are you? The' Love Calculator'? Just shut up and tell the where Lissa and Christian are"

**(A/N: Anyone seen those tv shopping ads and stuff like really late at night? 'The Love Calculator' is one of them if you dunno what it is.. it's basically you texting ur name and another persons name in to see your love percentage, there's also an important message from me down below...)**

"Things will fall into place when the time is right" He said in a ghostly voice that sounded like it came from behind us. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Adrian demanded into the dead line. "Hey, Rose, didn't expect to find you back here alon- Oh, Lord Ivashkov" Adrian and I turned toward the voice in sync. "Ambrose" I half-squealed. "Lord Ivashkov" He bowed and Adrian nodded back with slight interest, his arm stayed protectively around my waist. "Come on, Aunt Rhonda wants to see you, she said something about the spirits being easy to read today" He motioned for us to follow him.

"Rose" She greeted. "Hey" I waved lamely. "Want to get your fortune told today?" She smiled openly, I was about to decline the offer when Adrian seated me down in front of her and took a seat next to me. "Why not?" Adrian's face lit up, it's almost as if we didn't just get off a weird and crazy phone call from Victor. "How bout we do 3 cards again?" He said as she shuffled the cards.

"Sure, whatever" I took the deck and drew 3 cards. She flipped the first card, seen _that _one before. "'The Lovers', new love is blossoming and it seems like this person might be 'the one', the spirits won't let me know anymore than that" She apologized. I looked over at Adrian who looked like he's about to combust from all the joy that's bottled up inside. Ambrose raised an eyebrow at me and nodded toward Adrian. "No, I'm _not _his bloodwhore and no we didn't elope" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Everyone's just jealous of what we share, Little Dhampir" Adrian smiled knowingly and wrapped an arm around my shoulder which I wiggled out off. "Alright let's get this over with" I leaned closer to Rhonda.

**(A/N: sorry if there are typos I'm on a really crap pay for internet kinda computer not using Word so it doesnt have spell check lol bloodwhore said bloodsport before haha I was re-reading and good thing I picked that up...)**

"Ok.. So I might've found my soulmate, which could possibly be you. I'm going to get into huge trouble, then I'm going on an important mission with 'The Lover' to help someone I care for" I summed up the fortune that Rhonda had just told me, something in me kept thinking that I'd be saving Dimitri in that 'important mission' but Lissa takes more priority because:

1. They come first  
2. She's my best friend, not to mention the last Dragomir.

Adrian nodded as we walked down the hallways, it's pretty late and Court is dark, the halls were lit by candles, since they're trying to keep the looks 'traditional'. "So... How are we going to get Aunt Tatiana to give up her throne to a psychopath who fucked around with my girlfriend and her bestfriend's lives?"

"What?" We turned around to find Eddie and Mia, so shocked that they looked like they've seen ghosts. We haven't been filling them any of the details to Lissa and Christian's kidnapping since we got off our flight to Court.

"Well..."

**End Of Chapter 11**

* * *

**Man I am busy... Currently in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Will be going to Singapore in early July... then back here I think... anywho... please review and let me know what you think :)**

**I really wonder why people never review my fics... i get a billion emails saying fav author/story, author/story alerts but never any reviews... my traffic has like a billion reads and only like 100 reviews lol *cries in a corner***

**anyways whether or not you review it's up to you, I love writing my fics and I'm glad that everyone likes them too, I don't wanna be one of those authors who force ppl to review for more chapters coz that's just gay, and I hate people who do that (take no offense)**

**oh yeah... I've been wanting to ask this:  
****  
Who do you want to reign after Tatiana dies?  
****1. Lissa/Christian  
2. Adrian/Rose**

**Put in your votes(1 or 2) in a review or message me :)**

**Peace out,  
TheOriginalPrincess.**


	12. Apologies for the absence but I'm back!

Hey guys, I'm back from the dead. I have been ressurected and such... I'm sorry that I've been away from Fanfic for over a year without notice. I will update my stories as soon as I'm ready to, which might be in a week or two. Maybe this week if we're lucky. I'm on my last week of term 2 holidays and I have a lot of holiday homework to catch up on. I've still gotta read through my fics one by one to remember what's happened in them and try to recollect what I had in store for them and I also gotta repost them since I've matured over the year of mysterious absence and will fix up spelling and/or grammar mistakes. (I'm doing English Literature in my senior yr next yr, since I'm in Yr 11 now, it's just a fail-safe if I fail at fashion designing coz then I'll be writing epic books... hopefully)

Glad to be back, why am I back? I was bored today at 2am and decided to check my email thats attached to fanfic and found it spammed with more than 100 mail. I went through each and every one of my messages and reviews that's been posted. Believe me, I'd reply to all of them as I usually do but at this hour of the night? No. They might end up looking like drunk texts, not only is it now 2:40am, it's cold since it's winter, and morning + winter = 5 degrees and therefore cold and stiff fingers so everything I type ends up in jumbles. How did I type this you say? Microsoft Word spellcheck.

I think that covers everything, I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone who was looking forward to an update after literally 1 year.

Sincerely,

TheOriginalPrincess.


End file.
